Doctor Who Breathless
by Grimshaw
Summary: Along with help from Laura Smith the Doctor must stop a violent vortex from destroying time itself and stop an evolved vortisaur from destroying Earth. Along the path it becomes apparent that the Time lords may still be alive somewhere in the Universe.


_A man walked over to his ships control station. He had thick brown hair, which stood up at the front and mid-section. His manic appearance was fulfilled by his blue suit and a pair of converse shoes. Flicking a switch the man let out a sigh._

_"How about…" The man leapt over to the com-screen with lightning speed. Typing data into the control pad he mumbled to himself. "1918...no that's not the best time…2032...Don't want to be arrested…Eh…" He voice suddenly jumped from the silent mumbles to a thunder, "…2784 London! Always did love the autocracy! Oh no wait…they got beheaded in 65.…62 it is then!" He flicked a switch with confidence and used his foot to hold down another while stretching around the controls to pull a black lever. Pulling it the ship churned into life. The engine began to move up and down, allowing temporal energy to pour in and fuel it's movement. The man fell of the controls when the ship shook violently. _

_"I said slow…" He began to cry out in pain, but was cut off my another shudder, followed by the engines stopping. _

_"Emergency Temporal Shift!" Was heard over the ships speakers._

_"No! No! No!" Rising up the man tried to fiddle with the controls, but the ship bounced up and down, sending the ban smashing into a support column._

"Laura!" The voice almost sent the young girl tumbling down the stairs. Catching herself on the banister she spun around.

"Yes, Miss?" She asked putting on the sweetest and most innocent voice she could. She felt as if her smile was about to swallow her whole head.

"You forgot your bag." The Lecturer said smiling. Her name was Miss Tamers, she was one of the only female staff in the entire college, youngest too. Laura expected her to hold out her bag, but instead all she saw were empty hands. Sighing she thanked her and headed back through the college to the technical department.

"_No! Stop it!" The man pushed the ships controls and pulled levers in vain. The ship was on an automated function. To run. Some kind of time malfunction must have been present, and the man knew it had to be serious. _

_"Turn back now!" He screamed. Suddenly with a jolt of energy the ship came to a standstill. "Thank you! Now take me-" He fell silent as suddenly the lights went off. The power had been cut._

Laura picked up her bag. The room was still, but she sensed something their. Her eyes came to meet a shadow in front of the window. She screamed in surprise and fear, before covering her mouth.

"Oh god…Sorry!" She laughed uncomfortably. "You scared me."

"You shouldn't be scared." The voice hissed back at her. She began to walk backwards.

"I should go now." Her voice couldn't hide her fear. Going for the door she stopped dead. Her body couldn't move. She tried to scream, but found she couldn't take in the air to make a sound.

"I told you not to be scared." The voice came from behind her, it was closer than before. Her eyes widened in fear when she heard heavy breathing directly behind her. A clawed hand touched the back of her neck and another parted her hair. "Maybe I'll give you some movement." Touching his hand against her chest air rushed into her lungs and she gasped for air. Still she couldn't speak. A single metallic like claw rubbed against the front of her neck. It clasped her wind pipe, and stopped the flow of air. "It's more fun to see them squirm." The voice laughed ominously as she gasped more. Suddenly the movement of her limbs returned and she swung her bag over her head.

The creature let go crying out in surprise. "Impossible!" It hissed. From behind it a screeching sound cut the air. In front of Laura's eyes she watched mesmerised as a large blue box appeared and reappeared, each time it seemed to become more real. With a clank it stopped.

"Doctor!" the creatures in front of her hissed, and spun around to face Laura once. It let out a screech and lunged forwards towards her. Laura was pushed to the ground as the creature sprang out the doors.

Laura stood up shaking with confusion and fear. The Blue Box was light up by a small sign which read 'Police Box'. She took a step towards the box, but retreated back to the door when it opened.

Out of it came a man in a Blue Suit. It looked almost insane. His nose was bleeding and he wore converse on his feet along with a suit.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Err this is awkward…" His voice trailed off as he seemed to collect his thoughts. "You don't happen to have a hydro-vorticular plasma drive do you?" Laura shook her head bewildered. "No? Oh well how about a nuclear powered vorticular plasma drive? They might harm the skin of the vortex but no one really travels…You don't have one of them either do you?" Laura shook her head becoming rather afraid of the man. "Just a guess, but this isn't the 28th centaury and you don't have an autocracy."

"No…" Laura yelped out finally finding the guts to speak.

"Oh well a digital watch would do…" The man trailed off again, this time embarrassed.

"Who are you?" Laura asked taking a step forward.

"Me? Eh…well I'm the Doctor and this is my ship the TARDIS, but sorry to sound rude, but I really, really need a digital watch!"


End file.
